User talk:CelsiusXS2
Nectaria (talk) 22:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Edit This is your first and final warning: do not copy content from other sites, like Bulb. Energy ''X'' 17:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Bullet Do not insert the asterisk when there is just one note, like ones at the mistakes section. Energy ''X'' 18:18, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Appearance Like I told one user, I'll tell you as well. When updating the appearance section, please make sure to update the appearance of the other variants. Hence Diantha (anime) has two variants: Diantha (Adventures) and Diantha (game). Energy ''X'' 15:23, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Edits I approve and commend you on updating pages, like Korrina (anime). But, first thing is that the past tense should be used, not present. Also, we use the references system, using XY001 this. Otherwise, keep up. Energy ''X'' 16:57, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Character bio writing When writing the bio's of characters who appear in the anime or manga, please write it in the past tense, not the present. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:24, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Notice Edit: I am very sorry. I confused you with another user who copied an image from Bulbapedia. I'll send a notification to that user instead PokémonGamer 02:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Edit Is there a particular reason why you are making only one edit per day? Plus, why are you changing the word "appearing" to "who appeared"? The former is already fine as it is. Energy ''X'' 10:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Edits Please do not make these sort of unnecessary changes. Since you seem not to have an idea what to do, you could start linking words, which is something far more important. Energy ''X'' 11:31, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Z-Move poses Do you have the .gif images of the poses? It's more fitting to describe them that way than a bunch of images. Energy ''X'' 08:49, March 28, 2018 (UTC) User rights I believe it is time that you make your patroller request, here. Just mind to check that page in a few days and vote for others' requests, to accumulate enough votes. Energy ''X'' 23:26, January 6, 2019 (UTC) User rights request If you are applying for a user right, at least vote for other requests. If people don't get enough votes, the request is automatically denied. Energy ''X'' 15:00, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Rights request Congrats! Your request and actions have been reviewed and you have been given rollback rights.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:43, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Art Contest Hey CelsiusXS2! I'm helping the user Gary Oakkk with an art contest and the final round will include you and other admins/moderators as judges. It would mean a lot to help vote for the top entries and we hope you can make it. Here is the post if you need it: https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/p/3343172654596306471 Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:40, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Accenting episodes Please use quotes ("), not double apostrophes (), as that italicizes the episode, which is unnecessary. 'Energy X''' 20:41, July 22, 2019 (UTC)